


At the Beach

by thewickedloki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, family goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedloki/pseuds/thewickedloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family day in the sand and sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

“Mama! Mama, lookit! Look!” Ullr’s voice rose, and he stomped his way toward them, sand flying up around his little feet. He pointed with a plastic shovel. “Mama look I made a _castle!_ ”  
  
Sif lifted her sunglasses and smiled brightly. “It’s a wonderful castle, Ullr, very good! Is that a moat?”  
  
“Uh huh! And it has towers and that’s supposed to be the stable over there but it fell over when the bird flew next to me and I jumped up because I was scared and I kicked it but I’m gonna make it again but I wanted to show you the castle first.” He took a deep breath. “Look, I’m a fish.” He blew out his cheeks and crossed his eyes.  
  
She covered her eyes and laughed, shoulders shaking. “Yes, you are, and the sweetest little fish on Midgard.” She peeked through her fingers at Loki, who was grinning even as he feigned sleep. “This is what happens when you give our son soda.”  
  
“One doesn’t know until one experiments. Now, shh, I am fast asleep.”  
  
Ullr stomped toward his castle again, kicking up little clouds of sand. Sif shifted and adjusted the folding chair behind her back so that she was sitting up, then rested the sunglasses on her nose again. She had been reliably informed that these were “Breakfast At Tiffany’s” sunglasses, and while she neither understood what that referenced nor intended to wear them while eating a morning meal, she approved of the way they shielded her eyes completely rather than leaving spaces for the sunlight to pierce her vision. Loki had forgone sunglasses, and neither of them had needed the lotion in the absurd little pink bottle. The Aesir and Jotnar healed much more quickly than the humans, and this sun piercing through the protective atmosphere was much less harmful than Asgard’s.  
  
“You should have worn the green,” Loki mumbled, eyes still closed, and Sif grinned.  
  
“I rather like the way the red looks on me.”  
  
“The green looked better.”  
  
“This brings out my lips.”  
  
“You put far too much stock in the saleswoman who talked you into that.”  
  
“You’re certainly staring at it quite a bit for someone who disapproves.”  
  
“I never said I disapproved of this ‘bikini’ business, simply that the green one suited you better.”  
  
“I can’t imagine why you’d think that.”  
  
“Green flatters you.”  
  
“Does it?” She smirked and settled back against the chair. “You’re still so pale for having been in the sun for this long.”  
  
“Would you prefer me blue?”  
  
“It wasn’t a complaint. I’m just curious.”  
  
Loki opened his eyes and lifted his arm, studying it. “My skin has always been pale, ever since I was a boy. Perhaps being a Frost Giant prevents me from reacting to heat and light in the same way.”  
  
“It may be.” She reached to brush her fingertips against his wrist, smiling as her turned his wrist to capture her hand in his.  
  
“Watch him,” Loki said, pillowing his head on his free arm. “He’s going into the water.”  
  
“Collecting shells again,” Sif said, grinning. “He said he wanted to make me a sea crown.”  
  
The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched. “He loves you so dearly.” He turned to meet her gaze. “As do I.”  
  
Sif squeezed his hand, but both of them jerked upright as Ullr shrieked. Their feet barely touched the sand as they sprinted toward the water, where Ullr hand landed hard on his bottom. His hair was plastered to his face, and he coughed as he cried, tears streaming down his face as his breath came faster and faster. Sif skidded to her knees and scooped him up, and Loki caught them both in his arms and helped Sif to her feet again. Ullr’s lower lip trembled as he continued to cough, and Sif eased him over her shoulder and patted his back as he spat up the sea water. Loki flicked his eyes to her before moving around to look at Ullr.  
  
“You’re all right, son. Calm down. We’ve got you.”  
  
Sif continued thumping his back until the coughing stopped, then held the back of his head as he cried loudly. “Shh, my love, it’s okay. Shhh. Shh, shh, shh. It’s all right, you’re safe. Mama and Papa are right here.” She kissed his hair and rubbed his back while Loki stroked his cheek.  
  
“Ullr, can you look at me? Can you look at Papa?”  
  
Ullr lifted his head, eyes brimming with tears, and hiccuped. “I wuh-was gettih-hing shells fo-hor Ma-ha-maaah.” He dropped his head to Sif’s shoulder again and wailed.  
  
Sif kissed his hair again. “Papa will scoop up all the shells for you, my love.” She glanced at Loki, who quickly bent and gathered the small pile of shells in his hands, rinsing them off as Sif murmured near Ullr’s ear. “Did a wave knock you over, my sweet one?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“It’s hard to walk near the ocean, isn’t it?”  
  
“How cuh-come you and Pah-ah-pa can do it?”  
  
“Because we’re taller than you, Ullr. Our legs are longer. But do you know something? If we go out far enough in the ocean, it’ll knock us over, too.”  
  
“It’s true,” Loki said, looking up at them as he rinsed the shells. “It would knock us right on our bottoms and tumble us around just like this.”  
  
Ullr lifted his head enough to look at Loki, mumbling against Sif’s shoulder. “Really?”  
  
Loki nodded. “It can even knock over Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane, and Uncle Thor is very big, and Aunt Jane is from Midgard.” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “It would even knock over Grandda Odin and Grandma Frigga.”  
  
Ullr’s eyes widened. “It _would?_ ”  
  
“It would,” Sif said, smiling at Loki. “Right on their bottoms.”  
  
Ullr giggled and sniffed, and Loki stood with his cupped palms held out. “I saved your shells for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Papa.”  
  
Sif shifted Ullr in her arms and smiled. “Maybe Papa could conjure up a handkerchief?” Loki flicked his finger, and Sif wiped the soft white cloth under Ullr’s nose. “Much, much better, don’t you think?” She kissed his forehead. “Would you like to come sit with Mama and Papa, and I’ll dry you off while you tell us all about your shells?”  
  
“Uh huh.” He nodded and wrapped his arms around Sif’s neck. She hugged him close, and Loki walked beside her as they returned to their chairs.


End file.
